


Hold Tight and Harpoon It, Baby

by sweepingdonut



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Art, Dildos, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Ice, Other, Poor Life Choices, What Have I Done, mspaint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Improbable and impossible, but the desire was there.





	Hold Tight and Harpoon It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Any and all reference to a particular song are intended an apologized for. The lack of skill/canon compliance is not.


End file.
